Valentine Roses
by 0shinigami6
Summary: Mikan and friends are to make an activity this love month but to be able to make it true they should have a club....
1. Chapter 1

Feb 1

Mikan: Aish Academy… hmmm… I have been studying here for almost 2 years now… and here is the season again, the love month. The only month where almost all the people are active and surprisingly energetic. I wonder what I should do this month...

Ruka: "Sakura-san!" Calling from the back

Mikan: "Ah! Ruka-pyon! Ohayo!"

Ruka: "What were you thinking awhile ago?"

Mikan: "Uhm … I was thinking what I should do this month."

Ruka: "Have you thought of it?"

Mikan: "Not really. But I would like to do something! Something that all the people in the school will participate."

Suddenly someone pushed Mikan…

Natsume: "Excuse me you're on the way."

Mikan: "Who's on the way? There's a big space here where you could walk to!"

Natsume: "So, what were you talking about?"

Mikan: "What do you care?!"

Ruka: "We were thinking about what we should do this month. Since it's the anniversary of the school…"

"You should not think about those things. Oh well…" Natsume said while to the classroom.

Class started…

Narumi (sensei): "Good Morning! You all knew that this month is our school's anniversary, so to celebrate it the school will have a 2 days celebration. Students can submit what they want to do but you should be in group… a club!"

Mikan stands up and happily said: "Any kind of activity will do?"

Narumi: "Yes. You can submit your plan to me and I will get the school's approval. That's the announcement, now to the lesson!"

The class went on with Mikan thinking what kind of activity they should do...

After class… Mikan went to Tsubasa and Yuuki (of vampire knight)

Mikan: "Tsubasa-senpai could you help me think on what kind of activity I should do for the school's anniversary?"

Tsubasa: "Ok…ok. So what is on your mind?"

Mikan: "The Confessions of the roses!"

Yuuki: "hmm… that will be fine, since it is the love month after all."

Tsubasa: "Then let's recruit some members for us to be able to do this activity."

Yuuki: "Then Mikan, let's think about the name of your club."

Mikan: "Uhm!"

Mikan and Yuuki went to a coffee shop near the school and continued to discuss the name of the club. Ruka was about to go home when he saw Mikan. So he went to them and asks them what they are doing since they looked so down. Mikan and Yuuki told him what they were talking about so Ruka also helped them to think of a name.

Until…

Mikan: "I got it will name the club as [The Rose club"

Ruka and Yuuki: "The Rose club?"

Mikan: "Yes, since our plan is connected with roses then let's call our club as Rose."

Yuuki: "Ok! Then it's decided the club's name is Rose!"

Mikan: "Uhm!"

[End


	2. Chapter 2

Feb 2

The 2nd day of the month… I' am so happy! Our club has a name and I also have an idea on what we should do! Now we just need to recruit some members.

While walking to the school gate Mikan spotted Tsubasa…

"Tsubasa-senpai! Ohayo!" Mikan shouted while running to Tsubasa.

"Mikan-chan, ohayo!" Tsubasa replied.

"Ne, Tsubasa-senpai did your sensei told you how many members a club should have?" Mikan asked.

"A club should have at least 6 members." Tsubasa answered.

"If we have Natsume and Hotaru then we already have six members." Mikan thought.

"By the way Tsubasa-senpai, how was your recruiting of members yesterday?" Mikan asked curiously.

"No good. People don't want to talk to me since I'm a wierdo." Tsubasa said depressingly.

(People thought that because of Tsubasa's actions before in school)

"Ah… hahaha!" Mikan laughed thinking you are a little weird.

While Mikan was walking to her classroom, Mikan saw Hotaru and quickly clinged to her (Note: They are not classmates) and cried: "Hotaru! Please join my club!"

Hotaru lift out her hand and said: "There is a payment if I joined your club. 800 yen would do."

Mikan get her wallet and saw she doesn't even have a cent…

"I don't have any money!" Mikan cried.

"Then goodbye!" Hotaru said turning back and was about to go.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted "Please give me some time!!!"

"No." Hotaru said coldly

When Hotaru was about to leave someone suddenly lift out a 200 yen. "Here this is 200 yen, that's all I have for now. Could you join the club now?"

Mikan turned and saw that it was Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon! ... Huhuhu… Arigatou!" Mikan cried while bowing to him.

"Ok, I'll join your club but you still owe me 600 yen." Hotaru said while putting the money in her pocket.

They all went back to their classroom and the class started…

During free time, Mikan went to search for Natsume. When Mikan saw

Natsume lying at the tree, she went up to him.

"Natsume, please join my club! I only need one member so… could you please join?" Mikan asked politely.

"I don't want to." Natsume answered coldly.

"Please Natsume!" Mikan pleading to him.

"There are a lot of other students there that could join your stupid club." Natsume said

"No! We have been together since elementary and you're the only person missing in the group. The only one who could fill up the space is you!" Mikan said looking directly at Natsume.

Natsume said nothing and just walked away.

After Class…

Tsubasa brought Mikan to an unused room in the building…

"Mikan, we could have our club meeting here." Tsubasa said.

"Uhm! This space would be enough for us. Senpai, how did you find this place?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I was just walking by here and saw this room. I thought that it will be useful since we really haven't got any place to build our club yet." Tsubasa said while scratching his face.

"This place is a little bit dirty…" Mikan thought.

After seeing the place Mikan and Tsubasa went home, but, Mikan after seeing Tsubasa left went back to the school. She gets some cleaning materials and went to that unused room and started cleaning.

It was already getting dark, and Mikan was about to be finished when…

"Hey, it's getting dark you should go home now."

Mikan was surprised to know that someone was still at the school.

Natsume showed himself and said: "Aren't you done yet?"

"Natsume? How do you know I'm here?" Mikan asked surprised to see Natsume.

"I was always at that tree." Natsume said while pointing a tree by the window.

"I'm about to be finished, you could go home first." Mikan said while continuing what she is doing.

Natsume then started to fix the places of the chairs and the tables there.

"Natsume, you really don't need to help me you could go home." Mikan said trying to get the chair that Natsume was holding.

"I'll join." Natsume said in a whisper that you would not be able to hear but Mikan heard it.

"Eh? Natsume…" Mikan surprised on what she had heard.

"Hurry up and get moving its already getting dark." Natsume said while getting the chair back to him.

"Natsume, arigatou!" Mikan said smiling to him.

They continued cleaning and fixing the room. When they are done they went home together (Here they are neighbors since they are childhood friends). Walking in the street with the full moon on top of them…

**Reviews Please!!!! Thank You!!!!**

[End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikan: This is it, another new day! We, The Rose Club need to discuss about our activity.

At the unused room during free time …

"Is everybody here?" Mikan asked while standing in front of a table where everybody (Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuuki) is sitting.

Then she looked around and saw that everyone was there so she started to discuss about the room, the name of the club (Natsume and Hotaru still don't know it yet) and the activity.

"The name of the club is 'Rose Club.'" Mikan said, and she continued, "he activity is 'The Confessions of the Roses' so our club name is 'Rose'"

"So our club is active only this season and everything else we do is connected with roses?" Hotaru asked.

"No, I also named it 'Rose Club' because each and every one of us is like a rose. All has been through thorns and each of has a different color of a rose." Mikan said smiling at every one.

"That has a point." Tsubasa said.

"Mikan is the orange rose, Hotaru violet rose, Ruka yellow rose, Tsubasa blue rose, me pink rose and Natsume red rose." Yuuki said.

"Why is Natsume red rose and why are you pink rose?" Mikan asked.

Natsume was just there listening to the conversation while the others are talking about other things.

"Well, its because of his crimson eyes. And I'm pink rose because I like the color pink." Yuuki said and then continued, "Can't you tell?"

And she started bring out her pink watch, pink bag, notebooks wrapped in pink and a lot more pink stuff.

"So Mikan, what are we going to do again?" Ruka asked.

"The Confessions of the Roses, do you guys know it?" Mikan asked.

"No." everybody answered.

"Every person will have a red rose. The red rose is used to confess your love for a person, he/she will give it to the person they love. When a person receives a red rose they could get a yellow or white rose to us to answer back the person that has given them a red rose. The white rose means accepting the love of the person that gives you the red rose while the yellow rose means rejecting the love of the person that gives you the red rose." Mikan explained.

"Hmm… That's interesting." Tsubasa said.

"How the heck could you get a lot of roses?" Natsume suddenly asked. Getting everybody to look at him with surprised expression because he usually doesn't participate on this kind of things.

"Well, we could ask Tono for help." Yuuki suggested.

"Yes! Tono! The president of the 'Gardening Club'." Tsubasa said.

"Is it okay?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry it will be okay!" Tsubasa said.

"Then, our activity will be a joint activity by the 'Rose Club' and the 'Gardening Club'." Hotaru said.

There the bell rang and everybody went back to their classes…

When classes ended, Mikan was in the unused room that has now become the headquarters of the 'Rose Club'. In that room you could see the beautiful view of a big Sakura tree. Mikan was there staring at the Sakura tree and is thinking deeply…

"This is the last activity…the last month…"

"Oi!"

Mikan turned and saw Natsume…

"What are you doing here? Are you not going to help out in decorating for the Chinese New Year?" Natsume asked.

"No, I have something to do." Mikan answered looking back at the Sakura tree.

Natsume walk to where she is, beside the window and hit her head.

"Ow! What's wrong with you? Suddenly hitting me like that." Mikan said.

"What's wrong? You seem not yourself." Natsume said, looking straight at her with a serious and concerned face.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Mikan said smiling back at him. Then she looks back at the window. "Natsume, that Sakura tree is so beautiful."

She faced him again and grabs his hand. "Let's go home together like last night!"

"Hey, whatever is your problem you always have friends beside you, so don't hide it all be yourself, stupid." Natsume said.

"Uhm! Don't worry I know that!" Mikan said.

When Natsume and Mikan was on their way home they saw everybody working for the Chinese New Year, putting the decorations and stuff. Deep in Mikan's mind continued the words… "This is the last activity… the last month."

[End


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had been very busy since I had my exams. Gomen!**

Feb 5

The fifth day, everybody in school is preparing for their activity and the student council is also busy for the Chinese New Year. The school now is filled with lanterns and other Chinese decors.

The Rose Club is also starting the activity, for us to have a lot of roses Tsubasa-senpai negotiated with Tono-senpai, the president of the Gardening club.

_**Flashback**_

_Feb 4_

"_Yo, Tono!" Tsubasa said going to where Tono is sitting in the classroom._

"_What do you need?" Tono said coldly and not even looking at Tsubasa._

"_Well, my club needs some help. Could you help us?"_

"_What kind of help?"_

"_My club needs some roses; I was wondering if our club could help each other on planting the roses then this activity will be the activity of both the Rose club and the Gardening club for the festival."_

"_Sure, it is bothersome to think of activities, I don't even know why I became the president of this club."_

_**End Flashback**_

So from now on the Rose and the Gardening club will work together.

At the classroom…

"Natsume, Ruka-pyon, this dismissal we need to go to the garden to plant our roses. Be sure to come, okay!" Mikan said then she went to her seat and class started.

During free time…

"Hey, do you know about the guy with crimson eyes?" A boy said talking with two girls beside him while walking in the hallway.

"Of course, who would not know him." one of the girls said.

"Is he really with a club?" another girl said.

They went in their classroom and continued to chat.

Change Scene

"Hotaru! This dismissal go to the garden to plant our roses, you'll come, right?" Mikan said running to where Hotaru is.

"Ok." Hotaru said and lift out her hand, "Pay your debt first, you still owe me 600 yen."

"Uhm… I… I…."

"Mikan, come here!" somebody suddenly shouted

"Oh! I guess I got to go! Be sure to come okay! Ja-ne Hotaru!" Mikan said walking away hurriedly thinking "Phew, that was close"

Classes ended…

"Natsume, Ruka-pyon, let's go!" Makn said running to them.

Natsume and Ruka-pyon stand up and the three of them walked to the garden.

"Ah! Hyuuga Natsume! It is really you!" someone name Sumire shouted, seeing Natsume.

(A/N: Sumire is a member of the gardening club)

"Cool! Someone so popular is with us!" a person named Kokoroyomi said.

(A/N: also a member of the gardening club)

"Haha! We sure are lucky to be able to be with Hyuuga." Nonoko and Anna said.

(A/N: members of the gardening club)

"Wow, Natsume I don't know that you're this popular." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"Tono-senpai said that we will teach you guys to plant the roses, so let's start." Sumire said.

They started planting the roses and then Tono, Tsubasa and Yuuki came.

"So you've started already." Tono said.

"Looks like you're almost done." Tsubasa said.

"Mikan let me help with that." Yuuki said going to where Mikan is.

"Senpai, why can't I do it well?" Mikan said almost crying.

"Don't worry here, let me show you."

Hotaru then came when everything is already done.

"Ah, you're all done, guess I came too late." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru! Why are you late?" Mikan asked.

But before Miakn could finish her question Hotaru already left.

Everyone went home with a tired face but Mikan always have a smile on her face.

"Oi, aren't you tired?" Natsume asked while walking with Mikan on the street to where their house is. (A/N: their neighbors)

"I'm tired but I'm feeling more happy than tired." Mikan said.

"Tomorrow, I'll thank everybody for their help!" Mikan continued.

Natsume looked at her and smirked a little thinking "She is always like that…"

**Thank you for reading! Reviews Please! **

Please read my new fic: **Quotes of my love story** – a Naruto fic. Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

**Feb 7: "Its Chinese New Year"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!! I have forgotten about this rule again!" Mikan said crying in front of the school gate. In front of her is a small blackboard written in it:

_"Today is Chinese New Year so everybody should wear Chinese attire. If you're not wearing one then you can't go in the school."_

Hotaru then came and saw Mikan. She looked at her for awhile then went in pretending not to see her.

"Hotaru, how mean of you! How could you not even help me?" Mikan thought, "I don't have any Chinese outfit at home so it's no use going home. Last year, I just borrowed from Yuuki-senpai but I don't think I can see her now, since…"

DENG DONG DING DONG (bell rungs)

Natsume came to school right after that bell wearing traditional Chinese attire for men. He stopped at the front gate to look at the girl sitting on the floor in front of the board; he thought that it could be Mikan. Mikan looked up the sky and didn't Natsume until Natsume walk to her.

"Oi, what are you doing here? The bell had rung." He said.

"Natsume? Hey you're late! You should hurry to class!" Mikan said as she stood up and tried to push Natsume in the gate.

"Oi! Stop pushing me!" he said then he grabs her hand and pulled her to the way home.

"Natsume, what are you doing? Where are we going? You should go to class!" Mikan shouted.

"We're going to my house. You couldn't go in because you're not wearing a Chinese outfit right?" Natsume said. "My house has one Chinese dress and its okay to be late in class; we're not going to do anything anyway."

Hyuuga Residence…

Mikan now all dressed-up and her hair now is loose, Natsume said it looks better.

"Uhm, could I know who own this dress?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know, maybe my mom. It's a good thing it fits you well." He said.

"Ah, ok. Uhm, thank you Natsume, again you had helped me." Mikan said blushing.

Free Period

School's Garden…

"Mikan, Natsume, did something happened? Why are you both late?" Ruka asked.

"Well, uh-uhm…" Mikan didn't know how to explain everything.

"I helped her this morning. She forgot to wear a Chinese dress so we went to my house and I let her borrowed one. No more questions, that's all that happened." Natsume said a little annoyed since everyone is repeatedly asking that question.

"Oh, so that's how you got in Mikan." Hotaru said.

"You're a mean girl Hotaru! You didn't even help me when you saw me!" Mikan said to Hotaru with a slight angry face.

"Well. I won't get any profit in helping you. And you ran away from me when you couldn't pay your debt so it's just payback." Hotaru said with a grin.

"Mikan, you should have told me so that I can let you borrow one." Yuuki said, since she has a lot of different dress or costumes.

"Well, I was if I hadn't forgotten. But I had totally forgotten about it so I wasn't able to talk to you." Mikan said with a silly smile.

"You usually remember this kind of events so why have you forgotten about it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

Feb 6: late at night…

"_7 days to go and the event will start. 4 days to take care of the roses and 3 days to pick them all up" Mikan thought while lying in her bed._

"_Alright, tomorrow will be like today, going to the school garden and we'll start to design the stand…" with that in Mikan's mind she fell asleep._

**End Flashback**

"I see, you forgot because you were too busy thinking about the activity." Tsubasa said.

"Oh! The Rose Club is all here." Tono said walking to where the Rose Club is and at his back are the members of the Gardening Club carrying some paint and is pushing a cart.

"This will be the stand for our activity. We'll be designing it now." Tono said.

So everybody grab their brushes, discussed the design, what to write and the colors. Then, everybody wears their apron (luckily someone brought some) and started to paint the cart.

Written in the cart the title of the activity "Confessions of the Roses" and there are some roses drawn beside it.

"Hey guys, the Chinese New Year celebration is starting!" Anna said.

"Just in time, we're finish" Nonoko said.

"Well, then let's start cleaning up and go to the celebration" Tono said.

**…DRUMS ROLLING…**

"Hotaru look, the dragon dance!" Mikan said pointing happily to where the dragon is dancing to the beat of the drum.

After the dragon dance, every student was able to eat all the food that the school prepared. There were dumplings, candies, drinks and many more other food.

"Ah… This was a fun day!" Mikan said stretching her arms.

"Yeah, students enjoyed it more this year than last year." Ruka said.

"Natsume, it is all thanks to you that I was able to enjoy this day." Mikan said to him with a big smile on her face.

"Whatever" Natsume said coldly buth deep inside he was happy that she had a lot of fun.

"Mikan, when are you going to pay your debt?" Hotaru asked. "You see I'm getting a little short now with me helping the club and not being able to do my usual work I didn't have enough money."

"Uhm… uh… Hotaru, are you really getting short in money now?" Mikan asked with a worried look. Hotaru stared at her and didn't say anything while Ruka and Natsume looked at Mikan with a curious face. Usually, Mikan just make fun of it and try to get away but now she became serious about it.

"It was just a joke, you don't need to worry." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Uhm! Come on I'm your best friend, I wouldn't change our friendship for money."

"Hotaru, I'm sorry for being a burden sometimes. So, I will be going home now… uhm… bye!" Mikan said and walked away but she suddenly stops. "Natsume, I will return this dress tomorrow, I promise!"

There she walked away until she was out of sight, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume looked at each other then Hotaru faced down and said

"She is hiding something."

"Yeah" Natsume said.

"Sakura-san…" Ruka said.

**Reviews Please Thank You! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews! I accept any comment from you since your comments helps me improve and be inspired! :) Thank You!**

**Feb 8**

"_This morning I got a call from mom from California. Like the usual way a parent calling home, asking how everyone is and asking if there's anything you need. Time passes so fast, just a few more days and I have to…"_ Mikan's thought was broken when she saw Ruka going in to the school.

"Ruka-pyon! Ohayo!" Mikan said running to where he is.

"Sakura-san, Ohayo" Ruka said with a faint smile.

"Ruka-pyon, what's wrong?" Mikan asked with a curious and worried face.

"N-Nandemonai… Why do you ask?"

"You look troubled."

"It's nothing, maybe because I didn't sleep well last night." Ruka said but in his mind, he is really troubled. He's troubled by Mikan, staying all night thinking _"What could be she be hiding?"_

"Oh, is that so…" Mikan said with a little doubt on her face.

The bell rang and classes started. Ruka Nogi still troubled and his mind wandered off while the teacher is discussing. _"What's Mikan hiding? Why can't she tell us?"_ Those questions keep coming back to his mind.

School's Garden…After Classes…

"Okay! Everybody let's work hard today!" Sumire shouted with extreme energy.

"Hai!" Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Mikan all shouted back.

Everybody, well, except for Hotaru and Natsume get their watering can and started watering the roses in the garden. Natsume sat beside a tree trunk observing everybody while Hotaru sat on the other side of the tree trunk thinking about things, then, she suddenly speak.

"Mikan paid all her debts today. Isn't it weird…" Hotaru said. "I was expecting her not to pay any." She continued.

Natsume stayed quiet and observes Mikan's actions, it didn't have any difference from before but somehow there is something weird about her now. It seems like she's limiting her actions and had became kind to everyone. She also pays more time with her friends.

"_Maybe she made this activity to spend more time with her friends but why does she want to spend time with us? It's not like we're going to be gone or…"_ Natsume's eyes widened. He now understands Mikan, even from the start of this activity is made Mikan had already planned everything. Hotaru noticed Natsume's face and smiled _"Maybe he has found out something… Mikan… you can't always hide whatever it is your hiding… soon we'll find out..."_ Hotaru thought in her mind.

**Feb 9**

Mikan's House…

DING DONG DING DONG (Door bell)

"Oh, Natsume, what brought you here early in the morning? Come in" Mikan's grandfather said. Mikan usually went to Natsume's house and play there when she was a kid so her grandfather always had to go to Natsume's house to fetch Mikan.

"Sorry to bother. I would like to go to school with Mikan." Natsume said but he was really there to find out if his prediction is correct.

"Mikan's on the phone with my daughter or her mom."

"Her mother? In California?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, we'll soon be **living** in California, don't you know that? Well, why don't you wait for her here in the living room?"

Natsume now knowing his prediction is right, still a little surprised and pretty angry. After a few minutes, Mikan finished talking with her mother mother on the phone and went in the living room where Natsume is waiting. Once she entered the room, she saw Natsume staring straight at her or should I say glaring at her which made her a shiver a little.

"N-Na-Natsume?" Mikan said a little scared of Natsume since he had that fire burning ruby eyes.

"You…" he started to speak and also seems like trying to control the fire burning in him.

"Why did you hide it?" he continued.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Mikan asked confused on what is happening.

"Stop playing dumb! Why didn't you tell us you're leaving?!" Natsume shouted while getting closer to where Mikan is.

"You had planned everything, right? The activity for the school festival and everything you're doing. You had planned everything so that you can leave without regretting the last time your with us and have enjoyed school to the fullest!" Natsume said and doing another step closer to Mikan.

"How long are you planning to hide it from us?" he asked.

"Until the festival ends" Mikan answered.

"Why did you hide it?"

"I don't want any of you to worry because of me leaving and I don't want to have any weird actions between us friends." Mikan said almost about to cry while Natsume slowly got closer to her, a little bit calm now and slowly he hugs her. Mikan surprised on how Natsume is reacting.

"Mikan…" Natsume said in a shallow voice and thinking… _"I don't want you to go… but… I can't be selfish and tell you that I don't want you to go to California because I know you missed your mother so much… Mikan…"_

"Natsume, I'm sorry for hiding it, I'm sorry for not telling you." Mikan said now crying and hugs him back.

They hugged each other and remained quiet for 5 minutes until…

"Um… Natsume, could you let go now and we're going to be late for school." Mikan said. Natsume didn't let go and said to her…

"You're the one who's not letting go, I just waited for you to let go. I'm going to let go if you let go."

"Fine!" Mikan said and she let go then Natsume let go.

"You sure had fun hugging me, right?" Natsume said.

"What? Why would I have fun hugging you?" Mikan said blushing a little angry and hold Natsume's shoulders.

"See, you're holding on my shoulders. Do you want to hug again? Maybe you like hugging me because you like me." Natsume said.

As soon as she heard what Natsume said she let go of his shoulders and she blushed, not knowing the reason why she blushed.

"Natsume, don't be so full of yourself! You're my friend and I like you just like that." Mikan said blushing really hard.

Natsume then noticed the time and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Come on, let's go to school and you should tell Ruka and the others about this thing as soon as possible because they all got worried about you." Natsume said.

"Yes, I understand." Mikan said with a bright smile on her face.

Natsume seeing that smile, he smirked a little. They went to school holding hands which caused a rumor…

**Reviews Please! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update!! I got sick for a week and got addicted to watching some animes. Then I got into doing some other things and got lazy on updating. Hehe! :) Sorry!!**

**Feb 10**

"Everyone… looks… scary…" Mikan said to herself while walking in the hallway to her classroom.

"Hey, it's that girl! The girl that held hands with Natsume in going to school yesterday." People around whispering to each other while glaring at Mikan.

After walking halfway through her classroom, Mikan can't take it anymore and started running thinking, "_AHHH!! What's with all the people I was just going to school with Natsume and Natsume was the one holding my hands, it's not my fault!!_"

"SAKURA MIKAN!" a voice from behind shouted.

"Uh-oh" Mikan said and quickly turned around with a big foolish smile.

"Ohayo, Jinno-sensei!"

"No running in the hallway! You should know that, young lady! This will be your warning! If I caught you again, I'll see you in detention." Jinno-sensei said holding a stick a waving it back and forth.

"H-Hai" Mikan said bowing down.

Jinno-sensei, the strictest teacher in the academy walked off and Mikan now able to sigh in relief.

Mikan went in her classroom and when Narumi sensei came the class started. During break time Mikan contacted all the members of the Rose Club to have a meeting later this afternoon at the club room. There's a little more time before breaks over so Mikan went to the garden and sit at the bench there. The air at the garden refreshes Mikan's mind so she usually stays there. Mikan liked how the wind blew her hair and brushes her face so when she's sitting at the garden she always close her eyes and take a quick nap.

"Hey." A voice coming from the left side of the bench where Mikan is sitting said.

Mikan quickly opened her eyes since the voice is very familiar. Looking at her left side she saw Natsume.

"You should not sleep when breaks almost over"

"Oh…o-ok." Mikan said wondering what Natsume is doing at the garden. "U-um…"

"What?"

"What are you doing at the garden? It seems like wherever I am you're always there like when I was fixing the club room you also suddenly pop out of nowhere. Are you stalking me?"

Natsume didn't answer but just glared at her.

"Maybe not." Mikan said looking away. "You know, because of you my day started really bad. Because of you holding my hands yesterday a lot of girls are glaring at me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And worse I got a warning from Jin-sensei because of me running in the hallway and it's the fault of those people glaring at me!" Mikan stood up while saying this.

"Oh. How stupid of you to run in the hallway because of that. Can't you just pretend that it's nothing?"

"No! I'm not that numb. And don't call me stupid! You're the one that's stupid getting so agitated yesterday not even knowing the reason why I'm leaving (said in murmur)."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, don't mind me."

**BELL RANG (Breaks over)**

"Whatever, let's go."

"_Maybe_ _Natsume doesn't want to know the reason why I'm leaving after all it is just a reason… an excuse…_" Mikan thought.

**Classes over**

**Club room…**

"Everyone, I am running this meeting right now to announce a personal matter about me." Mikan said standing in front of the people (Tsubasa, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Yuuki) gathered.

"_Mikan…_" Hotaru said in her mind looking at Mikan and Mikan looking back at her.

"Hotaru… I'm sorry for hiding it to you. I'm sorry for hiding it to everyone. I'm sorry for making you all worry about me. Today, what I'm going to say is that… I'm leaving."

Everyone was shocked at what Mikan said.

"Oi, Mikan… don't make a joke like that, it's not funny…" Tsubasa said not believing what Mikan said. Mikan stayed quiet looking down… crying.

"Sakura-san…" Ruka worried and sad about the news after all he had always admired Mikan.

"I'm leaving… to California where my mother is… My mother wants me and grandpa to live with her in California and my mother is going to re-marry."

Everybody sad and surprised at what Mikan said and got worried. "_Will Mikan be alright if she has a new father? It will be hard for to adjust to a new lifestyle." _Those were what they are thinking. Ntasume kept quiet the whole time just watching and observing like what he always do.

The question why he didn't asked Mikan the reason she's leaving because he doesn't care about the reason, for sure it has something to do with Mikan's mother, that's what he's thinking. The fact that Mikan will soon leave his side just hurts him…

"You know, my mother is going to marry a very nice guy. I had talked to him on the phone. He's kind, polite and he also has a daughter, about two years older than me." Mikan said now smiling but tears just keep flowing from her eyes.

"Mikan, when are you leaving?" Yuuki-senpai asked.

"On the last week of the month."

"That fast. Aren't you going to finish your sophomore year?"

After that question that Hotaru asked there was an awkward silence, But then Ruka break the silence.

"Then, for the remaining days that Mikan is with us, let's enjoy it to the fullest."

"Yeah, that's right. Mikan, you'll enjoy Japan for the remaining two and a half weeks you're here." Tsubasa-senpai said, now able to accept the truth.

"Mikan, you'll be my bestfriend forever. Distance doesn't matter. We still could send e-mails to each other." Hotaru said holding Mikan's hands.

"Hotaru… Hotaru!!" Mikan said crying really hard.

"Everyone, Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Everyone smiled at Mikan, well; Natsume just stared with no emotions painted on his face. In everyone's mind: "_Even though there's no communication at all between us and even though we are distant to each other, the moments that we shared shall not be erased in my memory and shall live forever…" _

**REVIEWS PLEASE THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Special thanks to Irumi Kanzaki and firedragonheart for always reviewing. Thank you very much!!:) This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Feb 13**

**"The First Day of the Festival"**

Everyone holding an activity for the school festival went to school early and started preparing their stand and last minute conversation about their plan for the day.

"Mikan! Mikan! Look!" Sumire said holding a digital camera.

Mikan is with Anna, Nonoko and Koko, fixing the places of the roses in the stand and separating them by color.

"A camera! Sumire, are you going to take pictures of us?" asked Koko.

"No!" Sumire said then raised the camera "This camera is for us to take pictures of couples that will be together because of our beautiful roses! Don't you think that's great, Mikan?"

"Yes, that will be great! But, I'm kind of worried." Mikan said then pointed a sign in their stand saying: "Red rose 100 yen each, Yellow rose 95 yen each and White rose 95 yen each" and below it writes: "This is for CHARITY"

"Will people really buy our roses? Shouldn't this be free? After all there is no competition here, Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Don't worry students here will sympathize to it (especially the girls). They will buy our roses." Hotaru said calmly, calculating the money they could earn with an evil grin.

"Hotaru, you are going to give it to a charity, right?" Ruka asked sitting beside Natsume that is asleep.

"Of course! It will be given to an orphanage." Hotaru said as if she had planned everything out.

"Could we personally give it to the people in the orphanage?" Mikan asked excitedly. She had always loved children and helping them is the greatest thing she could do.

"Okay everybody, students will be here any minute." Tono-senpai said. Tsubasa and Yuuki were at the gate waiting for students to come then report it to the group.

After a few minutes…

"Hello! Do you have anyone you like now? Why don't you join our activity: 'The Confessions of the Roses'" Mikan said now in the front gate getting students to come to their stand and giving off some fliers. Together with Mikan was Natsume that was just throwing the fliers whenever people pass by him. Without saying anything to the people, they would catch the fliers and go to their stand.

"Natsume! You should at least smile and say something to them! You could be more convincing and you're wasting some of the fliers!" Mikan said.

"If I do that then it wouldn't be me. And it's okay to waste some fliers they we be thrown anyway." Natsume said continuing to give off fliers or throwing it to people.

"_What wouldn't be you?_" Mikan thought then an image of Natsume smiling and being friendly and all to the people pops in her mind.

"Yikes! That wouldn't be nice, it gives the creeps!!" Mkan whispered to herself.

Sumire together with Anna, Nonoko and Koko are stalking the people that bought their roses and trying to list their names. Tsubasa and Yuuki were the one in the stand selling their roses. Tono and Hotaru were the ones responsible for all the things related to the money. Ruka was accompanying people that are lost to their stand and also convincing people to join their activity.

"Are you lost? Why don't you try our stand and join our activity?" Ruka said with his kind and clam voice.

"Uhm, is this the activity of the Rose club where Natsume is part of?" the girl asked.

"Yes do you want to buy a red rose for Natsume?" Ruka asked holding out a red rose "You should give this to him then tomorrow at the lobby you can get your reply."

The girl didn't say anything and just paid the rose then grabbed it quickly then run away.

"Thank you!" Ruka said with a curious face, "I think I saw her before… She is familiar…"

The school festival is open to everyone, whether student from their school or not. It is where students can bring out their innovative mind to their activities and held it in the school ground. Letting students to enjoy themselves for two days and have fun! They can wear their casual clothing during these days join whatever activities they want to join. After this fun two days, there will be a week free as the school's way to celebrate their anniversary.

At the end of the day, surprisingly all the red roses were bought! Everyone is exhausted and tired. For a day they had earned a lot of money! It is just the first day of the festival and the only roses left are roses to answer the red rose. The group is now gathered at their stand and chatting.

"We were able to get some names of the people that bought our red rose and had agreed for us to take picture of them tomorrow no matter what the result is." Sumire said.

"We earned a lot of money, the kids will surely be happy!" Hotaru said smiling.

"Ah… good thing people didn't back out when people saw me!" Tsubasa said happily since now his title from a weirdo turned into the best comedian in their batch.

"Where's Tono and Yuuki-senpai?" Mikan asked looking around the area.

"They went home already. It's also getting late; I think we should all go home now." Tsubasa said.

Everyone agreed and started to walk off. Mikan didn't move from where she sits so Ruka went to her.

"Aren't you going home yet?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"No, I'm waiting for Natsume." Mikan answered.

"Natsume? Maybe he's on the rooftop sleeping. Why don't we go there?" Ruka suggested.

"I'll go, but, Ruka-pyon should go home now. You look very tired so you should go home." Mikan said.

"Oh, okay. Sakura-san, see you tomorrow then." Ruka said and shook his head. He didn't know what to do.

"Bye!" Mikan said then quickly run to a building where Natsume usually is.

At the rooftop…

"Hyuuga-kun, here's a rose for you. You know I had been looking all over for you." a girl said standing beside a lying Natsume and handling the red rose to him.

Natsume's eyes were closed and since a lot of girls had already given him a red rose, he thought she was one of them.

"Just leave the rose there. You won't receive any answer from me." Natsume said still eyes closed.

"Won't you even open your eyes and see who I am?" the kind voice became an irritated voice.

Natsume wondered who would speak to him like that so with curiosity he opened his eyes. The moment he saw the person his eyes grew big.

"Luna?" Natsume said as he sat up.

"Konnichiwa! How have you been, Hyuuga-kun." Luna said then she hugged him.

"You're alive?"

Luna was an old friend of Natsume. When he and Mikan weren't that close before Luna was the one his with. She had a car accident together with her family that accident was reported that all people involve were dead. She is a rich kid and is the princess of her family. Through all the years Natsume thought that she is dead.

"Of course I'm alive. That report of 'all people involved were dead' was a lie to keep me safe because…" She paused and let go Natsume "That accident wasn't an accident. It was intended to kill my family and me."

Natsume's grew bigger he stood up and looked at the sunset.

"Then why are you showing yourself to me now?"

"I wanted to offer you something..." She said then handed out the red rose "My offer is for you to come with me to California as my bodyguard."

"Huh?" Natsume's face confused on what she's saying.

"Well… I was thinking these for months. I need to go to California to fix my wealth but since someone found out that I'm alive, I'm sue he/she wanted to kill me. You are the most suitable person, you have skills and you're the same age as me so when I'm in school you could still protect me. So Hyuuga Natsume will you accept my offer?"

Just then Mikan came in the rooftop and saw the scene of Luna giving Natsume the red rose.

"Oops, sorry to disturb, you may continue, I'll just wait outside." Mikan said then quickly went out of the scene.

"Your answer will be tomorrow then, bye!" Luna said then went out. Upon seeing Mikan she smiled and went her way.

Mikan and Natsume went home together but Natsume was occupied with all the things that Luna said and wasn't being himself. Mikan noticed that and was worried about Natsume but she didn't dare ask since she knows he will not tell something about it.

**Review Please! Thank You!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feb 14**

"Answer to the Red Roses"

"_Should I give it?"_

"_I never got the chance to give it yesterday…"_

"_And… Maybe it's selfish of me to give it now… since I am about to leave…"_

"_Should I give it to him?"_

"…"

These are words that run in Mikan's mind while sitting on a bench at the school garden, holding a red rose that she planted at her house. It's already noon and almost all the people are having lunch but some stayed on their stand and guarding it. After an hour, it will be time for all the people that joined their activity to have their replies at the lobby and she hadn't been able to give her red rose to the person she likes.

"Mikan! Mikan!" someone shouted while running to where Mikan is. It was Anna and Nonoko running as fast as they can and calling out Mikan.

"Mikan! (Huh) What are you doing h-here? We've been searching for you everywhere." Anna said gasping her breath from running around searching for Mikan.

"Why? Is it starting? Is there a problem? I was just getting some fresh air here." Mikan asked worriedly and confusedly since Anna and Nonoko had that troubled face.

"No, it's not yet starting but there's a problem." Nonoko said.

"Huh? What?" Mikan asked as she stood up and ready to run to where their stand is.

"Well, our roses are not enough. Only a few more left but people still keep coming." Anna said.

"_Wow! Is our activity that hot?" _Mikan thought.

"Some people are getting angry already saying that our activity is not well prepared."

"No-no-no! Now is not the time to flatter myself." Mikan said to herself and shook her head. Anna and Nonoko stared at Mikan as she did that and confused since they heard what Mikan said.

"Mikan?" Anna said in a questioning tone as she put her hand in Mikan's shoulder.

"Ahahaha! Don't mind me! You guys go back to the stand. I'll be back before it all started with roses. Don't worry." Mikan said then quickly run out of the garden, to the school gate, then to the streets to the direction of her house.

"_There are roses in my house that I planted. Maybe those will be enough."_

Meanwhile, Anna and Nonoko went back to the stand and told everything to all the members there (Tsubasa, Yuuki, Tono, etc.).

"That's what Mikan said."

"Hmmm… that Mikan, what is she planning to do?" Tsubasa said while scratching his chin with his right hand.

"Oh! And Mikan was holding a red rose at the school garden." Nonoko said suddenly.

"WHAT! MIKAN WAS HOLDING A RED ROSE!" Sumire shouted a little envious for maybe someone gave it.

"Maybe someone gave it to her. Wonder who he is…" Yuuki said looking at Ruka and Natsume that was sitting together.

Hearing that Ruka looked at Natsume and Natsume also looked at Ruka. They were sitting together on a stall at the side of their stand.

"Did you give it?" They both said in chorus then they stared at each other for awhile.

"If you didn't give it then who will it be?" Ruka said.

"Maybe she is supposed to give it to someone. Or maybe she just found that rose." Natsume suggested and looked away.

"Maybe you're right. But, if she is going to give it to someone, wonder who she will give it to?" Ruka said and walked to some place.

"Hey" someone said Natsume and slowly sits beside him.

"Do you know where Mikan is and what she is doing now?"

"Huh? How would I know that? I'm not a psychic that can tell where she is or what is she doing." Natsume said then looked at the person beside him which was Hotaru, staring at him blankly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Mikan must be out there doing her best in finding a way to this problem." Hotaru said and as she was finished talking someone shouted in front of their stand.

"WHAT IS THIS? NO MORE ROSES! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY EXTRAS? YOU GUYS ARE NOT PREPARED ENOUGH! NEXT TIME DON'T EVER MAKE STUPID ACTIVITIES IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN PREPARED!"

The guy that was shouting was one of a gangster in the school. He was quite famous for being rough and ill-mannered. Wonder why there would be someone to give a red rose to him? Tsubasa and Yuuki were trying to control the guy and spoke to him trying to make him calm.

Just then, Natsume remembered a time when he was passing to Mikan's house on his way home and saw the garden that has roses in it. There he runs as fast as he can to the school gate, to the streets and to the house of Mikan. Hotaru smiled as she saw Natsume run and doing something for Mikan.

Mikan's grandfather opened the door and Natsume came rushing in straight to the small garden at the back of the house. There he saw Mikan cutting the stems of the roses; her hands are bleeding from the prick of the thorns. He quickly went there and also helped in cutting the stems then putting it in a basket below where Mikan also put it. Mikan was shocked to see Natsume there beside her and helping her.

"What... How… Natstume?"

"Stop fooling around, we got work."

"Oh! Okay…" Mikan said as she continued cutting. You could see a slight pink on her cheeks as she was embarrassed and at the same time happy.

"_Here you are again saving me… Every time I'm in trouble you always come to my rescue."_

They got to school fifteen minutes before the event in the lobby starts. Everyone got the roses they needed and was able to give their answers. New couples were formed but of course some got their hearts broken. Not everyone has a happy ending. Sumire got some pictures of the people giving their answers to a person and also different reactions of people after getting their replies. There in the pictures you could different emotions showing on the faces of the people. Their activity was a huge success and they also earned a lot of money which will be given to an orphanage.

Mikan was alone in the clinic with Natsume putting some medicine on the scratches Mikan have from the thorns. Mikan was staring at Natsume while Natsume was bandaging her hand.

"Don't stare at me like that, I might melt." Natsume said now tying the bandage. Mikan blushed while hearing that.

"There it's done" Natsume said and returned the first aid kit in the cabinet.

"Natsume… uhm… Wait here for a second." Mikan said then quickly run to the garden where she left her red rose at the bench. She grabbed it and runs back to the clinic.

"Natsume(huh)…" Mikan called out grasping her breath behind the door and handed out the red rose. "This is for you" she said now standing straight and looking directly at Natsume.

Slowly Natsume stood up from where he sat and went to Mikan. He grabs the red rose, looked at it for awhile then looks back at Mikan.

"I gladly accept it, Mikan." Natsume said with a soft voice and looked straight at Mikan's eyes. Mikan hearing what Natsume said blushed harder and felt embarrassed again.

"My… Why am I like this? Lately, when I'm with you I always become like this." Mikan said as she covered her face with both her hands.

"U-uhm… that red rose… uhm… that…" before Mikan could finish what she is saying hugged her intimately.

"I don't have any rose to answer you back but maybe this hug can tell all my feelings."

Hearing those words, Mikan was surprised and she slowly puts down both her hand. She was so happy on what she had heard. Natsume's hug was so warm, she feels like she is safe with him. Slowly, Mikan hugs him back with the same intimate hug that Natsume gave to her. After a few moments, Mikan started to cry. Natsume pulls back and looked at Mikan.

"Natsume… I-I-I…" Mikan fluttered, couldn't find the wordsto say. Natsume then holds Mikan's face with both of his hand.

"You're confused right?" Natsume said calmly.

"It's not fair for you… I'm about to leave…" Mikan said while tears keep rolling down and Natsume's fingers can feel the water passing by.

"It's okay… We can think of something…" Natsume said and wiped Miakn's eyes with his hands… "And… I can wait." He continued.

When Mikan heard that she was really happy, a soft smile was seen in her face. She slowly put her hands on Natsume's hands that were still holding her face. Natsume leaned down and their lips touched.

Natsume then noticed the eyes that were hiding at the back of the door.

"Hey, you guys come out." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened and quickly turned. There, Hotaru and Ruka came out of the door.

"Hi!" Hotaru said.

"Ho-Ho-Hotaru!" Mikan said shocked then look at the person beside Hotaru, "Ruka-pyon!"

"You guys had seen all?" Natsume said in monotone.

"Not all but almost…" Hotaru said. "Well, sorry for eavesdropping but we won't tell anybody. So, do continue." She continued as she grabbed Ruka and went back to their place behind the door.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Uhm, excuse me. Is Natsume here?" A girl's voice said coming from Hotaru's back.

"Luna…" Ruka said looking at her.

"My… Ruka Nogi! I thought you wouldn't ever remember me. I'm here for Natsume, is he here?" Luna said and brushed her way to the door of the clinic and saw Natsume slightly sitting at the table there.

"Natsume, I want my answer now."

**To be continued… **

**Reviews Please! Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's back to school again so sad!! So it will take a long time before I can update again. And expect that I only be updating during weekends since those are the days that classes are out. This is not a very good chapter…**

**Feb 15**

The festival is now over. A week vacation starts and the Rose club and Gardening club had planned to visit the orphanage within the week. Mikan's mind is still full thoughts from last time especially about the girl that she had seen twice with Natsume,

**Flashback…**

"_Natsume, I want your answer now." Luna said looking directly at Natsume, standing in front of him._

"_Let's not talk here." Natsume said as he walks out the room, passing by Mikan and Luna. Luna turned and followed him. When Natsume was about to exit the door he stops._

"_Mikan, you can go home first. Don't wait for me." He said then he continued to walk out the room. Leaving Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka with a question…What?_

**End Flashback…**

"_Natsume… Who is that girl? And … Is it right for us to continue liking each other? ..."_ Mikan thoughtas she lies down on her bed. After a few minutes of thinking she stood up and went to her computer. Her mind now hurts and she can't think anymore. Looking at the monitor, a mail was sent by Hotaru. Mikan quickly opened it and there it says:

_Mikan, Sumire had made a blog about the festival. It also contains something about the Rose club… This is the site aini., why don't you check it out._

Mikan clicked the site and a new page opened. Red wallpaper with roses, at the top writes _"FESTIVAL"_. A table at the left side listed all the activity that was made by the student. She clicked the "Confessions of the Roses". The page now contains pictures of them, the people that joined the activity and the roses of course. At the middle of the page says everything about it and what happened in the two day festival of this activity. Below that, comments of the students and people about it can be seen. Mikan smiled and almost cried at what she saw at the end of the page…

_Mikan this is for you! When you're in California just take a look at this whenever you misses Japan! Good Luck! God Bless You!! _

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Mikan, Natsume is here." Mikan's grandfather said as he opens the door.

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec." Mikan said as she turns of the computer.

Mikan's granpa went down first and chatted with Natsume. Mikan on the other hand is fixing her hair. She hadn't combed it since morning. While she was doing it, she kept on wondering… _"Why is Natsume visiting in the afternoon? He usually visits in the morning."_ She finished fixing herself and as she slowly goes down the stairs her mind kept stop thinking of how she should react to him or how is she going to face him… As she enters the living room her heart beat's racing.

"Natsume…" Mikan said as she shows herself at the living room.

"Oh! Mikan is here. Let's talk again next time Natsume." Mikan's granpa said as he head towards the door and smiled at Mikan as he passes her. Natsume stood up the couch as Mikan's grandfather stood up and leave the room; it's a sign of respect.

"So… N-Natsume what brought you here?" Mikan asked nervously as she sits down the couch as Natsume followed and sits across her.

"Nothing." He answered staring at Mikan, seriously Mikan felt the stares that Natsume gave which for some reason gave her the shivers.

There was an awkward silence for awhile until Natsume broke it.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick? It's weird that you're not talking." Natsume said irritated at the silence.

"No! I'm not sick. Ahahaha! It's also nice to stay quiet sometimes." Mikan as she gave a foolish smile.

"No. It's not nice if you stay quiet. It's weird." Natsume said as he leaned forward and place his elbows at his lap.

"What weird! You're the one who's weird, going to my house for no reason." Mikan said bluntly to him as if she was getting more comfortable now talking like before.

Natsume smiled realizing that. He lay back at his seat and just continued making fun of Mikan the whole afternoon as Mikan returns to her **normal** self. When it's already late, Natsume stood up and said goodbye. Mikan sends him to the gates and also said goodbye.

"Natsume, I'll see you on the 17th okay?" Mikan said before Natsume completely turned back.

"Promise that you'll go to the orphanage with the others." Mikan continued. Natsume turned and gave a smirk.

"Whatever." He said as he get closer to her then he hug her.

"I'll go if you're there. Mikan, always be yourself." He said in a whisper. Then he let go of her and looked at her face. Mikan was crying… Natsume again wiped her tears with his hand as Mikan slowly realized that she's crying.

"What the… Why am I crying?" Mikan said as she faced down and wiped her eyes with her hands. She faced Natsume again tears still flowing.

"Ja-ne." Natsume said and gave Mikan a kiss at the forehand.

"Uhm… Ja-ne." Mikan replied.

Natsume went home thinking about what just happened. He knew that Mikan was crying for the same reason again. He stops at the gate of his house as he ponders over some things and as well as what happened yesterday. He took a card from the pocket of his pants.

**Flashback… **

"_So, what's your reply Hyuuga Natsume?" Luna asked. They're now at the rooftop the wind blowing their hair as they stood face to face._

"_I don't have a reply yet. Could you give me more time?" Natsume said seriously._

"_Okay. I can give you time. Till the 25__th__, that's the only time I can give you. We'll leave the very next day you give your answer." Luna said then she gets a card from her handbag. "Here" she said as she handed the card to Natsume. "Contact me at the number here if ever you'll give your answer before that date." She continued as she gave a smile then she leaves the roof top._

**End Flashback…**

Nastume was staring the card, holding it.

"_Mikan, you're the only one who can decide what you should do… and that's the same for me."_

When Natsume left, Mikan went straight to her room sat down at a chair then looked at the mirror. Looked at her reflection, thinking… pondering…

"_Natsume… I don't want you to be sad. I don't want you to feel alone. But … I also can't leave my mother. She is going to get married and she needs my support… so…When I leave… I'm setting you free…"_

**Review Please!**

**A/N: Two or Three chapters to go and its done… The ending, it's obvious isn't it…? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Miz you guyz… School is veeeery busy so this chapter was delayed. **

**Feb 17**

The day where in Mikan and the others will be visiting the orphanage that they'd donated their money from the festival. Mikan woke up with a big smile on her face. She had always wanted kids, she had even thought of being a kindergarten teacher. She run down the stairs didn't want to be late on this activity! Said her goodbye to her grandpa then left the house…

"_This is it! Let's have fun!_" Mikan said as she goes to the school gate where they had all decided to meet. Getting the nearer to the gate Mikan saw Hotaru and the others but it's seems like they're only three people waiting.

"Oi!" Mikan shouted as she run towards them with a smile and waving her right hand.

"Where are the others?" Mikan asked.

"Tono, Yuuki and Tsubasa senpai are busy preparing for something. Anna, Nonoko, and Koko are out of town." Hotaru answered.

"So there are only four of us…" Mikan said a little sad, she was expecting everyone to be present today.

"Well, we have to go now." Ruka said.

They all got in a van owned by Ruka. The trip to the orphanage was as noisy as always with Mikan around. Natsume, well, he slept all along the trip.They arrived on the orphanage and were greeted by the head owner, Ms. Takahashi Yui. The head owner looks young, she has a silky and curly indigo hair tied into a braid and wears a round eyeglasses. As they enter the room where the kids well not all are kids some were teenagers in their middle school are gathered you could see how they obey the head owner. You could see how the faces of the kids changed when they saw the head and almost all the kids rushed to hug her.

"Yui nee-chan! What do you think of my drawing?" a cute girl at around 10 yrs. old asked showing her drawing to the head owner.

"That's a cute drawing you have there, I'm sure someday you'll become a good artist." Yui replied to the girl as she bends her knees to talk with her.

"Ah! I will be a good artist!" the girl said with her face shines like a star.

Yui smiled at this then she stood up and clapped her hands.

"Everyone, please sit down." Yui said out loud as all the people followed. "We have visitors' today." she continued.

Mikan and the others stands beside Yui and began introducing themselves. After their introduction the kids where asked to introduce themselves. There where about 65 kids in the orphanage and mostly are grade-schoolers. After lunch they had bonded with the kids played toys and games.

In the midst of this happiness a girl was called out the same cute girl that had greeted Yui earlier. She went to the office and met some folks that would like to adopt her. As she went out a boy at around 11 yrs. old was watching. That boy caught Ruka's attention. Mikan went to him and patted his head.

"Is there something wrong, um…, K-K…" Ruka said as she tries to remember the boy's name.

"It's Kei. Can I follow Hikari?" the boy named Kei said.

'Hikari? You mean the girl that was called?" Ruka answered. "Sorry, but you can't follow her. She was called by Yui herself."

The boy didn't answer after that then there was some silence between them.

"Uhm… Why don't you join us now?" Ruka suggested.

"I want to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Kei answered as he left the room.

"That boy is like Natsume… I'll follow him." Ruka said to himself.

The boy, Kei, went to the head's office as expected and stayed outside the door for a while. Ruka was a few miles away from him observing and was being cautious of his every move. He doesn't want the boy notice him of course.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice from behind said that startled Ruka and panicked for a few minutes. He turned and saw Mikan.

"Mi-Mi-Mikan?"

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing! I was just worried about that kid." Ruka said pointing to the boy. Mikan looked at the boy for a while then the boy suddenly runs. The door of the head office opened and Yui came out together with the cute girl, Hikari and a woman.

Hikari was crying and holding tightly to Yui's pants. The woman bends down and patted Hikari's head and said something. After that the woman left and was accompanied by Yui to the exit. Hikari was still crying until the boy Kei showed himself again suddenly. Ruka and Mikan were watching all this until they decided to talk with the kids.

"What are you two doing here?" Mikan said pretending she didn't saw anything.

"Kei, why is Hikari crying? Did you do something?" Mikan continued.

"I didn't do anything and stop acting like you know us!" Kei said irritated.

"Kei…"Hikari said softly.

"Kei!" Yui shouted hearing what Kei said then she goes closer to them and grabbed Hikari's and Kei's hands.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness of these kids." Yui apologized as she entered the office.

"What just happened?" Mikan asked speechless.

"Yeah, Yui who was seemed to be liked by all…" Ruka paused.

"Changed?" Mikan suggested.

"Yeah…" Ruka answered.

Mikan and Ruka went back to the room where everyone is. Then they called out for Natsume and Hotaru. Altogether they left the room leaving the kids with other staff members. They went to the head's office but before they knock they heard the Yui shouting or almost like breaking apart.

"Hikari, what's with that attitude of yours?! You were supposed to leave today! Why aren't you ready? Are you not happy to be adopted? You're finally going to have a family!"

"Hikari feels bad on living this orphanage especially Kei…" the cute girl said as she cries. Her words surprised everyone, Yui, Kei, and all the others especially Mikan. Mikan can relate to the feelings of the girl just as she is she can't decide, confused…

"Hikari…" Yui said as she hugged the girl.

"If you want to leave you can leave but make sure you won't forget us." Kei said satnding firm on the side. "You're stupid to be sad for me. When your gone nothing will change in me and it doesn't mean we can't talk to each other anymore if you're adopted, we could exchange letters." he continued.

"Uhm…!" Hikari cried harder as she ran to hug Kei. "I'll miss everyone! Yui nee-chan and Kei, I'll never forget it!"

Outside the door, Mikan suddenly rushed out of the four of them…

"Excuse me…"

"Mikan…" All three of them shouted causing their presence to be seen. Yui opened the door and saw them.

"You guys…" just after Yui said that Natsume followed Mikan

"Yui-san, uhm…" Ruka finding the right excuse.

"We're here to say our goodbye… It's kind a getting late so we will b egoing now." Hotaru said then took a bow.

"Yeah, the day was fun. Thank you for the opportunity of meeting these kids." Ruka followed then they took their leave.

….

"I wonder what happened to them now" Ruka said as he looks at the sky.

"…."

…

Mikan was running down a grass field near the orphanage that was owned by nobody. Natsume was at the back following her every move. Mikan then suddenly stops and fell from her knees.

"_Could I also be that strong? I had said to myself many times, I am going to leave Natsume but why every time I said that…_"

"Oi! Don't sit there it's dirty."

Mikan didn't turn around knowing who that voice exactly is and then her eyes just keeps crying. For some reason when she heard that voice she cries.

"Hey" Natsume said as he walks toward Mikan.

"Those kids situation… are a little like our situation, isn't it?" Mikan said still crying. Natsume gets closer than grab Mikan's arms then turned her to face him.

"Natsume there's something that I still hadn't told you…" Mikan said trying to stand up as Natsume holds her arms.

"Natsume… When I go to California, you'll never see me again." Mikan said turning her head to Natsume that was shocked at what she was saying.

"Because…. I'll never return to Japan anymore and maybe by that time I'm not living anymore…" Mikan said facing straight to Natsume then she felt her body breaking apart until everything became dark…

**A/N: That's it! Maybe I'll be able to update again at the end of October since it's my semester break… Well, I'm really sorry for the late update… :D See you again!!**

**Reviews Please! +**


End file.
